THE RED DEVIL
by CowgirlUpHun
Summary: ON HOLD!
1. Meeting at THE RED DEVIL

**New Story – Untitled**

**Obviously I don't own. Everyone is a little OOC, okay?**

**Max POV**

"Jessie! I'm going to the club!" I yelled to my most likely drunk foster mum, Jessie Groove. She screamed back okay, probably too absorbed in the fact that she had two guys over. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed 8 cookies; 2 for me, 2 each for my best friends, Angel and Nudge, and 1 each for the owner, Benny, and his fiancé, Abby, and jumped into my white Zenvo ST1 sports car. I gripped the black leather steering wheel with my manicured hands and backed down the long concrete driveway. As soon as I was reversed down the drive, I switched from Reverse to Drive, and I floored my black stilettoed foot down on the accelerator.

While I'm driving, I'll introduce myself. I am Maximum Ride, but call me Max. I am 18 and, from Nudge, Angel and Abby's point of view, super hot. I have long, light blonde hair that is waist length and is dead straight, hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes that are flecked with blue and a tall, athletic but VERY curvy body. I am 5'6", and I dance at my friend, Benny's club every Saturday, Friday, and holiday night. I have heaps of friends at school, and the only time I dress even remotely slutty is when I dance at, THE RED DEVIL. As a matter of fact, I'm driving there right now.

**Fang POV**

"Fang! Dude! Get your ass down here now! We're going to meet a few of Chase's friends down at the club. He said that if we aren't down there in 10 minutes he's going to come and hunt us down." I sighed and jumped off my black bed. I looked around my black room and found my black phone and Converse. I opened my black closet and pulled out a, (You guessed it!) PINK FLUFFY SWEATER! For those of you that are mentally ill or STUPID!, that was sarcasm. No, instead I pulled out a black shirt and I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows.

I jogged down into the lounge room and looked at my friend, Iggy, and his younger brother by 1 year, Gazzy. I nodded at them in all my emotionless glory and we got into Iggy's silver Lamborghini Diablo. We're driving to THE RED DEVIL. This club is owned by one of the awesome men in the world, Benny Freeman. Even though he's only 28, 10 years older than me and Iggy, his club is one of the hottest in L.A. We happen to be best mates with Benny's younger brother, Chase Freeman, so we are able to get in there for free. And today he wants us to meet some of his and Benny's friends, who happen to be chicks. Let's just hope they aren't stuck up little bitches who have nothing to do all day is to go fuck the first guy they see.

Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself! Well, I'm Nickolas Andrew Venom, but I'm better known as Fang. I am tall, 6'1",and have a very muscled body, but not crazily built like a...crazy gym psycho person. I have natural black hair and dark, onyx coloured eyes flecked with gold and an eight pack. People think I'm a player, but I'm not, I'm just the silent, Tall, Dark and Handsome man that everybody wants a piece of. Oh yeah, I am that good looking.

Anyway... back to reality. So we are pulling up at THE RED DEVIL, and we parked next to a very hot and very expensive looking, white Zenvo ST1 2011 model car. It was an amazing car. We got out of Iggy's car and walked to the front entrance, where David, the entrance guard, stood checking people off and granting entrance to. Us, being us, skipped waiting in line and went straight to where he was, ignoring everybody's complaints.

"Hey, Dave. Think we could sneak in? Chase will have our heads if we're not in there now." Gazzy said. He laughed, his dark green eyes full of amusement. "Go on in, boys." He nodded his dark blonde head in the direction of the music and we followed suite. The speakers blared out 'More' by Usher and there were heaps of people crowding the massive, and I mean _massive_, dance floor. The bar was lit up by a variety of blue, green and purple neon lights, making everything have a very futuristic feel about it. "Fang! Iggy! Gazzy! Over here!" I spotted Chase and Benny easily, as I had about a head over most of these people and the fat that their red hair shone brightly under the lights.

"Hey!" Igs and Gaz chimed as we reached Chase, Benny, Abby, and two new girls. I nodded my head in greeting. "Hey guys." Chase fist bumped each of us before introducing us to the new girls. "Okay, guys, this is Monique, but we call her Nudge for obvious reasons." He told us as he pointed to a pretty and tall African American girl with glossy brown curls, mocha skin and dark brown eyes. "And this is Angel." He pointed to the angelic like girl with the blonde, wavy hair and big blue eyes. She waved at us all, beaming like Nudge was. "And girls, this is Iggy, Gazzy and Fang." He said, pointing to each of us. "ZOMG! It's really nice to meet you. How do you know Benny? Wait, don't answer that. I know how! You're friends with Chase, so obviously you know Benny, but do you know Abby. Actually, another don't answer that moment. Anyway, nice to meet you!" Nudge spun out in one breath. We stared at her, shell-shocked. Angel laughed. 'You'll get used to it. But it is really nice to meet you." We smiled, I smirked, and nodded.

"Hey Benny? Where's Max?" Abby asked her fiancé. He looked down the bar as she finished her sentence. "Serving." Abby nodded. "Anyone want something to drink? Gaz, you can have three beers, tops tonight. So don't waste 'em. Everyone else, you can be as pissed as you want, but if you're crashing here, remind me before you do so I don't have a heart attack when you randomly show up and sleep." We laughed and nodded. "Hey Max! Can we have some drinks down here?" Benny called down the bar. "Just wait." I saw a bottle of jack come spinning off the wall, and then being put back up.

Then we heard the clicking of 3 inch high heels and then... A goddess appeared. She had light blonde hair that fell straight to her waist like a waterfall and bright brown eyes flecked with blue the same colour as the Mediterranean Sea. She wore tight black skinny jeans, a pair of black stilettos and a black top that had no shoulders but sleeves and showed her toned and honey coloured stomach that had a diamond studded belly button ring in. She was HOT.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked us, her full lips twisting up into coy smile. Her eyes had a smoky kind of effect because of her eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner and her lips were a dark blood red because of her lipstick. "Vodka tonic." Angel asked. "Can we get two of those please?" Abby added. Max nodded. "What 'bout you Nudge? The usual?" Nudge grinned and Max smiled a full smile that made the club brighten. "And 5 beers." Max nodded at Benny, and bent down to grab the beers. None of us guys didn't look at her ass, before you start to harass me. She stood back up, passing us boys the beers and started grabbing down the stuff down needed for Angel and Abby's drink.

She made the Vodka tonics first and passed them off before running off to grab Coke and Jack. She mixed them together in a glass before handing it to Nudge. She then sat casually on the bar bench. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Max. Short for Maximum Ride." She held out her hand to shake and Iggy took it first. "I'm Iggy. And this is Gazzy and Fang." She smiled at us, and then said, "Pleasure to meet you all." While she was talking, a young brown haired boy had slid over the bar bench and shoved his head under the beer taps. Max sighed like it was normal and pulled the guys head out from under the tap. "Dylan, I suggest that if you don't want another broken nose, I recommend you get the hell out of this fucking club." She spat, venom lacing her words. The tap was now turned off and the guy, Dylan, was standing up.

"Aw, don't be like that sweetheart." He said as he snaked his arms around her curvy hips.

_That fucking bastard. _

WOW! Where the hell did that come from? Ignore it.

Max took none of it, kneeing him in the balls and picking him up to throw him over the bar. He landed with a thump, and Max climbed _over_ the bar to get to where he was. She bent down to his level and whispered in his ear, even though everyone could here her because the music had been shut off. "Touch me again like that and I think Benny AND Chase would kick you your sorry fucking ass into next decade, as well as me making sure you wouldn't be able to reproduce for the rest of your life. So I suggest you get the HELL out of this club before God help me, I get pissed off." Her voice was like cold steel. She was really, that scary.

He nodded hastily and she backed away from him, climbing back over the bar while the DJ got the music back up and running. Everyone went back to what they were doing, as if this was a normal thing that happened in the bar.

_Obviously with her looks; her body and that ass..._

Again, where the hell are these thoughts coming from? Max went back to serving until about everyone was on the dance floor and there were only a few people at the bar. "Hey Spike!" Max called to a platinum blonde guy with a spike like earring in his ear. His attentive gold eyes looked over at her. "Yeah?" He grabbed a beer and gave it to a man at the bar and grabbed the cash he left. "Can you cover?" She pleaded. He laughed and nodded. "Sweet. I owe you one!" She jogged back, in stilettos, to where we were and returned to her position on the bar bench. "Hey Benny. Guess what I beat by double a few days ago?" She said as she popped the lid off a Carlton Draught beer and drank about a third of it. Benny looked at her with the love he would show to maybe a sister. "What did you beat by double?" He asked like this was normal.

"I beat your record of how many times I could get kicked out of a school." She grinned evilly, as Benny's face turned from face amusement to true curiosity and amusement. "How the hell did you manage to get kicked out of 18 different schools?" We all looked at her in shock. "I think 15 and 16 that I got kicked out of were 'cause I insulted the principals about cheating on their wives, 17 because I told one of the teachers that if she put on a rainbow wig and some huge shoes, that she could join the circus as a clown and 18, well, let's just say I'm very proud of it."

Abby gasped. "You killed someone?" Max looked at her like she was crazy. "Would I be proud of myself if I killed someone? Happened once, and it won't happen again. It was a lot more fun. I broke Brigid Halfpenny's leg and then dislocated her arm." She was now cracking her knuckles and smiled evilly at us. Us boys took a step back in alarm, and Nudge and Angel laughed at us a little. "Seriously guys, you don't have to be afraid of her, only when she's angry. Once you get to know her she is actually a really nice person." Max put on a cute 'innocent' look and Abby giggled.

"Hey, you said you killed someone. Who'd you kill?" Gazzy asked, his voice full of awe. Max couldn't help but grin. "I killed my dad, actually." We gasped. "Why?" She looked down at her manicured nails. "He killed my mum and my baby sister, so I made him suffer for not killing one, but two people." We nodded. Somewhere in the silence, Max couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, now I need to dance to shake these weird feelings off. Who wants to come?" We all nodded and went to the dance floor. "Words of warning." Max told us guys just before we got pulled into the throng of moving bodies. "Bitchy little sluts with red hair are off limits, they'll break you, and girls with that love look in their eyes even when they are dancing by themselves already have boyfriends. Keep on your toes and if anyone tries to take you back to their place, SAY NO. Got it?" We nodded and Max smiled. "See you all later." She turned around and jumped into the crowd of people.

**2,233 words in that story! Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! Anyway, review if you like. Please like!**


	2. The Dance Battle Beginning

**22/10/11 I'm back people! Thanks for your reviews, here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long to get up.**

**I already did the disclaimer in chapter one.**

**Max POV**

I am going to kill Dylan. That fucking sexist pig he is! Uh, but I'm not going to let him ruin my mood. After telling my newly found friends, Iggy, Gazzy and Fang, about my horrid past, I needed to get on that dance floor to shake off these feelings. I gave the boys some pointers on the girls here before jumping into the mass of sweating bodies.

My body moved in time with the pumping music and I moved closer to the middle of the dance floor. As soon as I got my opening, I pounced into the centre of the stage in between sweat doused bodies, but I didn't care. It felt like home.

"Hey Max, you little slut, dance off. Right here, right now." Brigid, the red headed slut of School 16, stomped up to me in a tight cream boob tube and tight, light blue ¾ length jeans and 6 inch, cream high heels. I smiled my lovely smile that had guys whistling and girls glaring and spoke to her softly, known she would hear it (Luke, the DJ whom I am quite good friends with, turned off the music as soon as Brigid said 'slut'.)

"Bring it on, Bitch." And then I turned away from her, letting her know that she was starting first.

**Fang POV**

Iggy, Gazzy and I worked our way onto the dance floor and a few very pretty girls came to dance with us. The one that was dancing with me had long, honey brown hair and dark green eyes. She told me her name was Ivy. We danced for a while until I heard, "Hey Max, you little slut, dance off. Right here, right now." I looked up at where a red headed girl in overly tight ¾ skinny jeans, an overly small boob tube and an overly high pair of cream high heels stood glaring down Max from her place next to the exact person that she was yelling at on the dance floor. The music had been cut and we could all hear her melodic voice loud and clear.

"Bring it on, Bitch." Her smile was coy and sexy as she flicked around and let the red headed girl dance first. Max had disappeared through the crowd and into a door next to the bar. We, as in Iggy, Gazzy, Ivy, Lavender (The chick that Gazzy was dancing with), Natalia (The girl Iggy was dancing with) and I, moved closer to a now created circle so we could all have a good view of the dance battle that was about to unfold.

**. Just a line .**

Max still wasn't back at the battle ring when David Guetta's, Sexy Bitch, came over in through the speakers. I didn't care, really, but I can't get that darn fucking girl out of my head. I've only just met her and her smile is my favourite sight, her voice was my favourite sound and her body, oh that body was haunting my mind like a plague. Watch the red haired girl named Brigid dance, watch the red haired girl named Brigid dance.

**(I'm not stopping here, don't worry. I'm really bad at explaining dance steps so I'll just skip through all of this stuff.)**

"She ruined that song and put David Guetta into disgrace." Iggy whispered to Gaz and I when the three girls thanked us for the dances but said they really had to get home and Brigid, the slutty red head, had finished her dance of sloppy and unattractive dance moves. Ugh, that was a horrible sight.

_Unlike Max..._

Oh, I HATE teenage hormones. "Luke! Give me anything!" Max, clad in a long black coat, yelled up to the DJ behind the scratch boards. "I have a thing for David Guetta at the moment, is that okay?" Max smiled and nodded. Luke grinned a mischievous grin and whispered into a walkie-talkie. After getting off the walkie-talkie, the ceiling where the battle ring was shifted slightly, letting one long, metal pole come through.

Oh, I REALLY hate hormones at the moment.

**I know it's short, but I just HAD to pull that one out of my bag of cliffies. I will update another longer chapter either tomorrow or in 2 weeks 'cause I can't update when I'm at my Mum's house because there's no internet.**

**Anyway... Write to all later,**

**Ivey (My nickname! If you didn't pick up on it)**


End file.
